Live My Life and I'll Live Yours
by arya21
Summary: Mikan left the academy for a month to return w/ a new alice. A new studdent with an uknown alice comes. Natsume gets to have a new sister! Exchange Student Program, Light and Dark makes up this story! Full Summary inside :
1. Chapter 1

To everyone who dared to click this fanfic, thanks

**To everyone who dared to click this fanfic, thanks**! ** Enough with the blabbering, just enjoy the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I never dreamed of owning Gakuen Alice kay?**

**WARNING: many grammatical errors…**

**SUMMARY--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mikan is an alice taken for granted by her classmates. She wishes that one day she would have a new life. No more skirt peaking mornings, scary math and history teacher, cold friends, low grades and bullies.

Garnet is a normal 14 year old studying in an exclusive all girls' school. Unlike Mikan, she wants space. She wants to experience independence since she is constantly treated like a baby by her friends. She is smart, but hides it and does not attract attention with her silence. She prefers staying in a quiet place reading her book.

One day, for a Student Exchange Program, Mikan and Garnet are chosen to exchange places for 1 month. They will walk in each other's shoes and learn along the way. They will meet each other's friends and change their lives. But they are not the only the ones who will learn since their loved ones also realize their importance. 

Chapter 1------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MY AWFUL DAY STARTS----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early in the morning; the sun was slowly rising and giving light to the world. The sun who will witness the lives of two girls connected by faith. 

RING! RING!

A 15 year old girl with waist length hair and chocolate orbs woke up with the sound of her alarm clock. It was 5 am, the start of her day. She slowly opened her sleepy eyes. Her looks were beyond ordinary, she has long black lashes around her beautiful orbs, midnight dark straight hair, flawless skin, slim figure and an attractive face to finish. 

As she opened her eyes, she scanned her room; it was electric blue with stenciled stars on her ceiling. She remembered begging her dad to change her room color from pink to blue, and somehow, she got what she wanted. The girl stood-up and began to walk towards her desk. She turned on her desk light, slowly adjusting her eyesight before starting to review her books. She started with Algebra, History and ended with Biology. She was now fully awake and finally decided to fix her school bag. Seeing everything ready, a gentle smile was seen on her lips. 

After eating her breakfast she did her morning routines before going back to her room to change. Her uniform was composed of a red plaid skirt 4 inches below the knee (though their handbook states that it should only be 2 inches below her knee), a white blouse with navy collar finished with a red plaid necktie that matches her shirt. She could still feel the warmth of her uniform after dressing; her mother just ironed her uniform while she was doing her morning routines. She dislikes warmth, she feels as if she has enough of it already. 

Before leaving, she faced her mirror and started to comb her silky straight hair before tying it into a tight ponytail. She also wore her glasses which unfortunately covered her magnificent orbs. Overall, she looked like a geek with her perfectly ironed clothes, dorky hairstyle and uneven glasses. She looked at her reflection for last time. Being content with the way she looked, she grabbed her bag.

Her ride was long and quiet as she was surrounded by the familiar cold morning aura. She looked outside her window, seeing the familiar view again and again for the last 11 years. She has been studying at her current school for quite some time already. Her school was unfortunately, on top of a mountain. It was away from the noise of the city and close to nature, an exclusive all-girl's school with a long history. A school for the elites, the achievers of the society; a school for the rich in her opinion. But that was why she was desperate to transfer; she belonged to the middle class and wonders why her parents insist on letting her stay in such a school. Nevertheless she stayed, and was now in her second year of highschool. Once they arrived she felt the gust of cold air from the area. She looked at her wrist to look at the time-6:40, classes start at 7:10. Slowly, she traveled the corridors hearing the sound of the birds and smelling the familiar scent of grass from the open fields around the area. Her classroom was still bare when she arrived and she was happy about it. She sat down her still-cold chair and rested her head on the arm rest, enjoying the chair's temperature. She liked cold objects with no particular reason why. 

She did not notice the classroom filling in after some time, she did not care. Nor did she care when her teacher entered the classroom. Ms. Leila, the mother of the class. A woman in her mid-twenties who has short brown hair, wearing a simple blue and white blouse and a smile on her face bringing with her a comforting aura for her class to feel. She was well respected by her students just like a mother. As she entered, the class silenced itself. Everyone was quiet seeing the bulk of test papers she was holding using her arms. Now, everyone was restless not wanting to see their Algebra papers. 

"Ladies, what's wrong with you? Your grades dropped…some even failed." She said in a tone both worried and disappointed. This statement brought fuzz in the class now more afraid than ever. Ms. Leila then silenced the class by saying:

"The three top scorers….Julienne with a 99…."

The said girl with long hair and a petite appearance stood up and accepted her paper with a big smile on her face. When she was back on her seat, the teacher continued:

"Mirjana again with a 99…" 

Mirjana got her paper with a rather bored expression on her face. She was always among the top three so she was used to it already. Her beautiful face still held no emotion when Ms. Leila spoke once more.

"The last one, with a perfect score…"

The class started saying random names of the smart girls in class. Trying to guess who the lucky girl was to perfect such an exam. On one corner a girl sat with her head still on top of the arm rest. 

"_It's normal for those two to get those scores. I'll bet the world is about to end if they get at least a 90. Oh well, not my business…"_

She was still in such position when their teacher called her name. 

"Nope, not them. The one who perfected my test was Garnet" 

The class was silent. Their glance reached a certain girl unaware of what was happening around her. Until her seatmate brought her back to reality. 

"Garnet, you were called!" Her friend sounded as if she was happier than Garnet for her score. 

"Huh?" She asked back.

"Just get your test paper! You perfected the test!" 

Now she was serious. She stood up and walked towards Ms. Leila who had a smile on her face. 

"_Darn it! I thought I erased my final answers! Now I get this attention!"_

As she walked she could feel the stares of her classmates. Some were wondering how she managed to perfect it, some with admiration and some, with jealousy. She tried to get her paper but Ms. Leila would not give it. Garnet gave her a questioning look. 

"Garnet, I hope you don't mind if I borrow this paper for a while and post it on the board so you classmates can check their answers?" Though she was asking, it sounded like an order so she gave in with a heavy heart.

"_What the? Nice, not everyone gets the chance to see my paper! What a way to start my day!" 

* * *

_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! 

An alarm clock was sounding inside the room of a certain one-star student. The alarm clock could have awakened anyone but her. She simply ignored the resounding clock and continued her journey to dreamland. So it was not surprising that she panicked as she woke up – 10 minutes before classes start. 

"I'm LATE!! THE DEVIL (Jinno) IS SO GONNA KILL ME!!" 

She immediately dressed herself into her school uniform. A uniform composed of white collared long sleeves with a dark blue blazer and a red skirt, mid-thigh in length, finished with a ribbon and boots that end below her knee. She fixed her long brown hair into her usual pigtails and dashed out her room. As she ran, she did not notice someone in front of her. 

"Sorry.."

"The idiot is late as always." Said the person she bumped into.

"I said sorry." 

"So, no polka dotted panties today." 

"Oh just shut up!" The girl was again embarrassed by Natsume, the person she bumps into almost everyday. Her face was now full of anger, her face red and hands held into a fist. She ignored the boy in front of her and dashed towards her classroom.

Unfortunately as she opened the door of her classroom she was welcomed by the shout of her teacher. 

"Mikan!! Late!!" 

Again, she was welcomed by his scream. She walked towards her seat at the back with her head bowed down as Jinno continued giving back their test papers. 

"Hotaru 98…Anna…Ruka…Natsume 100… Mikan 73."

Everyone now stared at her as if not able to believe how stupid she was. She was furious, Jinno never tells the score of those who failed unless it's her. Angry, she grabbed her paper from the smiling teacher and walked out of the classroom. Not caring on the possible consequences of her actions. 

She ran, just ran, not knowing where her feet might take her. Until she noticed herself in front of the Sakura Tree, her place of comfort. There continuous tears fell of her porcelain face like a river with no end.

"_Why is my life like this? Why is Jinno so angry at me…well sorry but I don't have my classmate's intelligence or mind-reading alice to help me during the test! All I have is this stupid Nullification alice! Why aren't my friends trying to defend or at least comfort me? Not to mention that Natsume who does nothing but to make my life miserable!"_

As she cried, she did not notice a pair of feet headed towards her direction. 

* * *

"_Headmaster, who are we going to send for the student exchange program?"_

"_Mikan" His voice was both mysterious and frightening. _

"_May I know why Headmaster?" His assistant questioned._

"_She has no particular value to this academy…"_

"_I understand, I will prepare her papers right away." Finally, the assistant left the Headmaster alone. 

* * *

_

"_Ms. Principal, Alice Academy is asking who we are going to send for the student exchange program." _

"_Prepare Garnet." The said Principal answered._

"_Right away Ms. Principal." Her assistant said before leaving the room._

"_I am doubtful about that girl and what talents she holds; this will be an opportunity to find out…" The Principal was thinking before she heard a knock on her door. 

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 is done! **

**Arya21**

**March 22, 2008**

**Sneak Peak:**

Both of them were inside the same room, silence was around them. Until Mikan broke the silence. 

"Hi! I'm Mikan." 

"Hi! I'm Garnet." Said the girl in front of her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally chapter two is here! Sorry about the wait…I was reading some books and if you know me, I won't stop unless I'm done with it. **

**Disclaimer: Same thing goes….**

**Chapter 2--**

**Good Luck--**

The class was restless, their last subject, History, was about to start once their teacher arrives. Garnet was silently seated on her chair, thinking of what to do when the day ends. Besides getting their homeworks done, she was wondering what she could do to entertain herself. Before long, their teacher arrived and was followed by the usual set of greetings. Until the teacher called her attention.

"Garnet, you presence is requested by the principal." Said her teacher in a plain tone. She wondered why their principal would call for her. As far as knows, she is not doing anything that might get her attention.

"How about class? I will miss today's lesson." Garnet was trying to excuse herself from visiting their principal.

"Nevermind, I'm sure you could catch up." Her teacher replied to her question. Her classmates started to look at her and somehow frighten her saying random things to make her feel worse.

"What did you do?"

"I wonder what punishment you will get?"

Random voices were herd until her teacher stopped the commotion starting. "Girls, stop it! This does not concern you. Garnet, please take your leave."

With a sign of defeat, Garnet left and headed for the principal's office. Walking along the once again deserted corridors.

The principal heard a knock on her door and requested her visitor's entry. Garnet entered, pale and nervous, she tried to look composed, unfornately her body was not anymore following her.

The principal was aware of how she felt and motioned her to take a seat in front of her. Garnet obeyed, as if she has a choice anyway. She sat down as quietly as she can, her hands resting on her knees. She was silent as well as the principal, then the principal began to talk.

"Don't look so nervous, you've done no wrong I presume?" Her principal broke into a small laugh. Not knowing how to respond, she remained quiet. The principal continued:

"I've sent for you to inform you that you will be the representative of the school for the Student Exchange Program."

To say Garnet was surprised would be an understatement. Her eyes were wide and directly looking at the old lady in front of her, but doubt was also visible in those shocked eyes.

"But I don't remember joining anything that concerns such an activity." She was calm and firm as she told the principal of her side.

"You were chosen, and yes, no notice was given to those who may have wanted to participate."

"I'm sure my parent's won't allow it. They are quite overprotective." She was confident that everything will turn out as a big mistake. The school could never upset parents, this is their weakness.

"Your parents have received the notice and they agree." The principal still held no emotion unlike the panicked Garnet.

"Ms. Principal may I be out of courtesy to tell you something?" She inqured.

"By all means yes."

She breathed in and out before she broke herself into a hysterical talk: "Are you out of your mind?! I have never been a representative of anything! Especially of a school! All my life I have been keeping a low profile here, but do you notice? No! Instead you plan to send me to some other school! I would have been happy to transfer, but to represent a school, hell NO!! What have I done to deserve all of this?!" She finished with her heart feeling lighter but not certain about what consequence her action holds for her. She again took a deep breath before once again looking at the ever so relaxed principal.

"So I take that you are nervous?" Her principal inquired as her elbows rested on her desk.

"You think?" Sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"Now think about this, do you think I would risk the name of the school for such an activity? This school I lead is one of the best schools in the world with a clean name. If I send someone whom I doubt of representing such name, I will risk the honor of the whole school. Instead I chose you because I know you are capable of representing us."

Garnet was quiet, unable to say something about the principal's statement. She felt important for once in her life. As if she is needed. She remained silent while she thought about it and finally agreed. "Fine, I'll participate."

"Good choice that is if you have a choice anyway." Garnet gave her a questioning look but the principal simply smiled then continued:

"Be here tomorrow by 12pm sharp. I will escort you to Alice Academy."

"Will I still attend morning classes?" Garnet inquired, thinking if she could still say goodbye.

"Only if you like." Thus, their conversation ended and Garnet left the room.

Mikan was still aggravated with her Math teacher when someone approached her. With her face still filled with tears, she looked up to see her favorite teacher.

"Mikan, why the sad face?" He inqured the girl sitting on the grass.

"I hate my life…" was all she was able to utter.

"Then, I have good news for you."

This caught her attention, she seldom receives good news. Mikan looked at the eyes of her teacher and waited for him to resume.

"You see, you are chosen by the headmaster to represent our school for the Student Exchange Program. You will study in an all-girl's school for a month outside the academy!" Her companion was hyper as he told her of the "good" news.

Mikan did not know how to react, unable to decide if she was happy or devastated by the news. But before anything else she chose to inquire about her, a one-star student, representing the school. "Mr. Narumi, why me? Why not some other smart student instead?" Her face held no emotion as she asked her companion.

"I don't really know…" Mr. Narumi was nervous as he answered. He received a stare from her student in return and was forced to continue upon seeing her doubtful orbs. "But maybe, maybe it concerns your alice. You are going to attend a non-alice school…"

The doubt in Mikan's eyes immediately disappeared, once again she felt stupid. "So, the academy wants to get rid of me and my useless alice?" Her eyes now held anger, something she seldom felt.

"No! Of course not! I'm sure the headmaster has a good reason. I think it's because you can blend with normal people though you're an alice. If we send someone else, we will risk all the alices." Narumi does not want her to think of herself as a stupid person. For him, she is special and will always be important. Not for her alice but for who she is.

With a decision in mind, Mikan once again began to talk: "You just made the word useless sound good. But anyway, I will participate." Her voice shaking before she once again started to let tears fall of her eyes. Narumi did not expect this and once again started to comfort his student. "Mikan, don't worry, its just one month and you can say goodbye to your friends before you go. I will meet you at the faculty area by 12 pm sharp so you have the whole morning to yourself." Mikan began to nod to her teacher but was thinking of something else.

"_I don't have friends! They all think I'm stupid! They'd be happy when I go anyway…but I'll be back, I'll be back."_

After some time Narumi left Mikan by herself. She stared at the sky while feeling the gentle breeze blown by the wind. She would have stayed longer but she heard the bell that signals the end of classes. Afraid that anyone might see her, she returned to her room.

It was 6:40 in the morning of the following day and Garnet once again sat on her chair with her luggage beside her. She chose to have morning classes. Thinking, she has to at least say her goodbyes or her friends will haunt her forever. While waiting for her classmates she reminisced last night's events at her house.

"Garnet! Did you pack your cellphone!" Her mom screamed from the first floor.

"Yes mom, I have it…"

"Princess! Come eat your dinner!" Her dad called the way he does every night for his only daughter.

"Coming dad…" Garnet joined her family downstairs and left the book she was reading in her room. For some reason the house was in chaos because of her future departure. Her mom was busy making sure she has everything she might need while her dad gave her a lecture on being responsible to take care of herself. It made sense, since it would be the first time she would leave home for more than one night which were usually because of school activities like a club movie marathons, class encounters or Christmas vigils. She somehow felt loved by her family and it made her scared of what lies for next month.

"Big sis will be gone! We get to invade her room!" one of her younger brothers proudly shouted as she sat down in front of the dinner table.

"Don't you dare!" was her immediate response.

"Garnet, you know that's how your brothers say that they love you…" Her mom was trying to stop the once again starting tension among her children.

"Really?...Well, I'll lock my room just in case…" Garnet never lets her brothers get away with teasing her, never.

Garnet smiled at the thought as she started to look around her classroom, trying to remember as much detail as possible. Before long, her friends started to arrive. And upon seeing her baggage broke into questions.

"Did you leave your family?" Julienne was trying to joke around but Garnet was serious.

"How long?" Mirjana (mir-ya-na) asked her instead.

"One month, student exchange program, 12 pm."

Her friends got the idea right away. They weren't the smartest in class for nothing. No fuzz was made but they did have a long hug. Garnet insisted that the class must not know and decided to drop her luggage by the principal's office to avoid further questions during classes.

The rest of the morning ran smoothly for Garnet. She asked permission from her current teacher by 11:30 to see the principal and change her clothes. Before she left the room, the class broke out:

"We'll miss you!" She was surprised how her classmates knew until she saw Julienne's smiling face.

"Julienne!"

"Take care Garnet." Julienne responded to Garnet's angry face. She was touched that her classmates cared for her, and she somehow regretted leaving. She was the anti-social type of person but she is loved and accepted by all and somehow felt happy to be a part of the year II-1 family.

Garnet never expected to leave her school with tears in her eyes as she rode the school vehicle with her principal already in her casual attire. She took one final picture of the campus before the van started to move.

It was 11 am when Mikan woke up. She has decided not to attend classes anymore for fear of further humiliation. She had silently packed her things the night before. After having her late breakfast, she got herself ready and headed to the faculty area in her simple sun dress. She passed the deserted corridors of their dormitory, thinking if one of its inhabitants would miss her absence. She started having doubts if she should say her goodbye but time would not anymore allow it.

She saw Mr. Narumi leaning on the wall beside the door. She smiled; Mr. Narumi has spared her from knocking on the faculty door and possibly having an encounter with Jinno.

"Mikan!"

"Good morning…"

Mr. Narumi led her to the academy's receiving room, she remembered staying in the same room and meeting Natsume for the first time. This was where she found out that she has an alice though she still did not know what it was. She dismissed the thought and focused her attention on her companion.

"The student from Wuthering Heights is not yet here so make yourself comfortable while I finalize everything." Mr. Narumi headed for the door and left her alone in the said room. She sat down and waited, not aware of what was happening in her classroom.

Classroom:

Their substitute teacher was trying to teach, unfortunately, the class was not listening. Each had their mind of the subject and was having different thought, some about a particular girl.

"_Where is that idiot? I haven't seen her since Jinno's class. Swear to God if something is wrong with her, that teacher is as good as toast!"_

"_Sakura-san, where are you? The temperature here is starting to rise! Have mercy! We need you…I need you…"_

"_Mikan…I'm sorry I was not able to hit that Jinno with my gun…I'll see you later be there or else you will suffer the same gun!"_

The list goes on as almost the whole class worry about her absence.

Mikan was in her own thoughts when she heard the door open and a girl about her age entered. She was wearing a pair of jeans, shirt and rubber shoes. Her hair was tied and she had glasses on. Their eyes met and she motioned the girl to take a seat.

After Garnet entered the room where she was directed by a said teacher, she saw a beautiful girl in the same room. She was wearing a pale blue sun dress and her hair in pigtails. The way she smiled and invited her to take a seat made her comfortable with the unknown girl.

The two stared at each other, silence was around them. The both saw the luggage each had and guessed that they are the representatives of the two schools. After a while, Mikan broke the silence and introduced herself:

"Hi! I'm Mikan."

"Garnet." The girl in front of her said.

"So, you're the girl from Wuthering Heights?"

"Yes I am."

They both started with polite questions but before long they seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

"Garnet, what is it like in your school?"

"Well it's peaceful, you just have to be careful with a handful of annoying rich brats. The teachers are nice, facilities satisfactory, food sucks, so I suggest you bring your own and I love the landscape around the campus. How about this school?"

"Kind off different, more than a handful of annoying people, not all teachers are nice, facilities are excellent if you have a high star ranking and somehow different…"

"Why?"

"People here have alices…I guess they didn't tell you…It's a kind of special ability."

"Like Magic?"

"Something like it…"

"Is it scary or dangerous?"

"Some are, just like Hotaru's and Natsume's."

"Who are they?"

"My friends…" Garnet saw the difference in Mikans voice and decided to change the topic.

"Mikan, please take care of my family and friends…I know they'll be quite irritating but they will love you."

Mikan did not expect such statement. She wondered how Garnet could open up to her right away, but it made her feel special and trusted. "I will, but I will give you a different advice…be careful."

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

They continued their conversation about random things they could think of until the heard the door open once more. Mr. Narumi entered saying that Mikan was to meet her new principal outside.

"I see you seem to like one another but its time to part ways. Mikan, your new principal awaits you. Garnet, please follow me."

The three went out and started to head opposite ways. Garnet with Mr. Narumi, Mikan with the new principalm each pair headed to a different location.

"Garnet, good luck!" Mikan screamed before going on.

"God Bless Mikan!" Garnet replied to her new friend.

Then they parted ways. Ready to face what lies ahead.

**Note: **

**Sorry if Garnet's parts were longer. It was because she is new to you while you already know who Mikan is and she does not anymore require much background.**

**I'm sorry for the late update!**

**Yeah, I based Garnet's life from my school…**

**Please review! I won't post the next chapter if you don't. Flames accepted**

**Arya21**

**April 4, 2008**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi

**Hi! I guess you have forgotten about this story… I'm sorry but I have planned to stop this story. The story itself is actually done months ago but I'm always to lazy to expand the outline…yeah, that is not a good excuse. **

**Disclaimer: Same thing goes…**

Chapter 3--

New Beginnings--

Mikan was wary as she followed her new principal. She seemed nice but distant. As they walked, both made no effort to know the other, there was silence, and silence was their everything. Once they reached the car, for the first time, Mikan saw what it was like outside the academy. The tall buildings filled her with awe; she was like a child who wondered at his first toy. The ride was long and quiet; once in a while the principal spoke to tell her about her new school and family. She was to stay with Garnet's family and will keep everything about alices to herself. Without effort, she stayed blank to her words, Mikan was not planning to remember the academy; she will start anew.

۞۞۞

She was irritated. This new teacher of hers was talking, non-stop. If only she could put duck tape on his wide mouth. She appreciated the effort to make her feel welcome but wonders when her companion will notice that she prefers silence. What does she care about the help who fixed the garden anyway? Or the birthday of some unknown guy. Garnet's new companion, Mr. Narumi, was making her crazy as she tried her best to ignore the hyper sensei. The academy was definitely high-class. Fine detail was contained into the marble floors they walk on up to the elegant curtains of the windows. This school was more luxurious that her previous school. They passed the bare hallways and headed to some unknown area. With effort, she asked:

"Excuse me, where exactly are we headed?"

"Oh, pardon?" Her companion unfortunately did not hear her.

With a heavy sigh, she repeated her statement: "I said, where are we going?" This guy was definitely getting in her nerves; it would be bad to make her angry.

"Ahh, we are headed to your room. In the meantime, you will stay in a two-star room."

"Two-star? Is this a hotel or something?" She inquired, but it turned out to be a big mistake as her companion saw an opportunity to again talk, non-stop.

۞۞۞

A simple two-storey house was in front of Mikan. Garnet's house was as simple as it sounded. She rung the doorbell, nervous of what may happen. The principal was beside her, a smile visible on her face. _"Plastic_" She thought, this was the first time she saw the principal smile, not as if they have been together for a long time, but it was enough to tell her that the principal's smile was for show. A middle-aged mad opened the gate. He seemed nice, but Mikan knew better that to trust one's appearances. He opened the gate and let them in, leading them inside.

The interior of the house was simple, modern but with a homey feel. There was a TV in the living room where 3 boys, younger than she was, played, completely unaware of her presence. In the kitchen, something smelled good but it was unfamiliar. A middle-aged woman was cooking; she smiled once she saw them.

"Welcome! Oh Ms. Principal, thank you for bringing her here." The woman greeted them; her approach was warm and motherly. Something she never felt before.

"Mikan, this is Garnet's family. I hope you enjoy your stay, I have much to do in Wuthering Heights." Her new principal motioned to leave but was stopped by Garnet's mother.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us for dinner? Or at least enjoy a refreshment?"

"I'm sorry but I really have to go." Hastily, she left. Leaving her alone with her new home, unsure on how to react

For a moment, she felt different. Until a little boy came to her, more like stared at her, she assumed the boy to be about five years old, with big dark brown eyes. "Gabe, it's bad to stare at people." The woman said before continuing: "You must be Mikan, I'm Garnet's mother, that guy who opened the gate is Garnet's father and the rest are her brothers. That boy staring at you is our youngest, Gabriel, but we call him Gabe." By now, everyone was looking at her, but not in an in securing way.

"Uhh, hi, I'm Mikan. Please take care of me." She bowed her head in respect.

"Why are you bowing?" Another boy asked.

"Jonas! Where are your manners?!" Garnet's father said before tuning to her. "Sorry about that, but well, as you can see this family is not the strict type so no need to be formal." He sounded powerful, yet gentle.

"Dinner will be ready in a moment, Cyril, take Mikan to your sister's room." Garnet's mother interrupted before turning to the eldest of the boys. Cyril motioned to her bag and helped her with it. She was brought to a room not larger than that of hers; it was well kept and blue. She remembered Garnet by just looking at it.

"This is Garnet's room; I know she's an obsessive organization freak." Cyril said, leaving her bag near the bed. The comment was harsh but something was with his tone, longing perhaps. She offered the young boy a smile before he left her alone.

Mikan went to the desk; pictures were on top of it, pictures full of smiles. The desk was indeed too organized unlike hers. There was a definite place for everything but something caught her attention. It was a small paper hidden among the drawer, a note from the owner.

To whoever stays it my room,

Hi! Please be careful with my things, especially my books. Damage them and die! Kidding, just please take care of my personal space, it means everything to me. You are free to use anything as long as you handle it with care. The room's key is kept in the book "Pride and Prejudice" for emergency use against my brothers whenever you desire privacy. I hope you enjoy yourself.

Owner

A smile crept Mikan's lips. So like Garnet, she thought. She headed for her closet, most of the clothes were gone but what was left were enough to see Garnet's personality. Her closet was filled with jeans and shirts, a skirt was hidden together with a dress. Everything was categorized. Her books were on several boxes on the corner of her room. Upon opening the boxes, she was surprised to see it full of books, all well kept and preserved, looking new. Obviously, the owner treasured them and somehow they did look interesting for Mikan and not boring. Basically that was it. Mikan layed down the bed, thinking of her new life. Everything was different, warmer and better. She thought whether school will also be the same. Garnet was lucky with her life, it was something to kill for, peaceful and harmonious.

۞۞۞

Garnet was led to a luxurious room, without a doubt it was bigger than her previous room and full of other lavishness, unfortunately, it was pink. She despised pink, the color was to bright and to girly for her. With anger clearly visible, she turned to Narumi. "Why is the room pink?" She inquired her still smiling teacher. "All of the girl's rooms are pink, unless you would like it changed." Narumi was already on her bed, checking things out. "Could I then have it changed, now?" She sounded like a brat, but she just couldn't help it. She was tired and a room like this meets her. She was also expecting Mr. Narumi to be at least irritated with her but he still had that goofy smile as he replied: "Uh, no. It takes one month to do that…" Garnet was crestfallen, seems like she had to bear with it but Narumi was not yet done. "Though, there is a blue room available…" She smiled eyes hopeful. "In the boy's dormitory…" She was blank, would she take it? She was sure her parent's wouldn't allow it, but this room was pink! She looked at Narumi, he was grinning. She felt challenged, one of her weakness was that her pride was too high, without thinking she agreed.

She was finally led to a room she really liked, it was blue!! Everything in the room was in the way she would have arranged it herself. Narumi had already left, leaving her alone in peace. She fixed herself up, putting her clothes in the closet, checking everything in her room and taking a long bath. The dorm was silent, classes were going on and she would start tomorrow, giving her the rest of the day for her to spend with pleasure. Everything was perfect, only if she had her cellphone and only if she was not in the boys' dorm! Narumi informed her that connections outside was not allowed, so her phone was confiscated, her mom was gonna kill her if she does not write then. But that was the least of her troubles, for the fact of being in the boys' dorm really troubled her. With effort, she dismissed the fact and focused her attention on her new desk where her new school books rested.

Her new books were almost the same as the one her old school was using; she grabbed a handful and left the room with her iPod around her neck.

As she looked around, she spotted the Sakura Tree, peaceful and alone. Happy about the fact of seeing such place, she sat below it. Resting her back on its solid trunk and scattering her books around her. The area was perfect, just like Wuthering Heights. Garnet then began to read through, content with her books, music and an attractive view. She might even start to like this new Alice Academy.

۞۞۞

"Mikan, Mikan…" The voice was gently waking her up. With a groan, Mikan opened her eyes to see Garnet's mom. She glanced at the watch beside her, it was 5:30 am! She sat herself on a chair, trying her best to keep her eyes open as Garnet's mother spoke:

"Time to get ready for school. Take a bath then have some breakfast downstairs, ok?" After saying that, she left. Mikan seemed to have no choice. She headed to the bathroom beside her room. Hot water was prepared for her as she took her bath, making her day somewhat better. No one bothered to worry for her before if she was cold or not. She stayed there a little longer than needed, glad that she was aroused early enough for her to enjoy her bath. After her morning routine, she headed back to her room to dress up, her new uniform was on her bed; still warm from the ironing it received. The uniform looked complicated, how was she supposed to do the necktie, how was she supposed to get the blouse over her head…everything was different but she managed. She glanced at Garnet's mirror, looking at herself. The skirt reached below her knees and the blouse was like a shirt in length, leaving her arms bare and free. Her collar was similar to that of the Academy, only, it was not so long in front nor held any gold stars. With her attire were her white ankle socks and doll shoes. Lastly she brushed her hair to tie it to her usual pigtails and grabbed her bag, headed to the door.

۞۞۞

She woke up with the sound of heavy music from the other door. Her new neighbor was trying to wake the whole dorm! With a groan, she stood up and knocked on the wall of her room.

"What the?! Would you please lower the music?" She almost screamed, only to receive no answer from her neighbor. Admitting that she can't do anything about her problem, she got ready for school.

Garnet took her bath, making an effort to relax herself. After, she opened her room door to see her new uniform hanged on her doorknob. It seemed fine, until she saw her supposed to be skirt. _"Are they really planning to make me angry? If they are, they are succeeding." _She thought as she threw her uniform on her bed and wore her old uniform. She refuses to wear it, end of discussion.

The music could still be heard when she left, her bag on her back and supposed uniform in hand. Outside her room, the corridors were empty, seems like she was the only one disturbed by the music. Looking at the room beside her own she saw a gold nameplate and written o it was the name: Natsume. Garnet smiled, so her room was beside his. The person Mikan referred to as someone she despises and the one who was supposed to be dangerous.

"Wait," she paused, "Why aren't there any names on the rest of the rooms besides mine and Natsume's?" A frown was visible on her face; as she stood there the other room opened.

"Fangirl," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Was her sarcastic remark to the guy in front of her. Seemed like Mikan was right, she thought.

"Get lost, this is my floor." Natsume was now in front of her when he spoke.

"Correction, _this _is also my floor. Look at my nameplate if you like." Embarrassed, yes, she knew they were at the boy's dorm but she was irritated when referred to as 'fangirl' by this arrogant boy.

Natsume glanced at the room beside his, she was right, her name was there but his question was why was it there? Without warning, she grabbed her arm and headed to one room: Narumi's.

"Open up my gay of a teacher!" Natsume was knocking on Narumi's room, Garnet beside her. Garnet was left with no choice but to follow this guy, his grip was too tight, she was also headed to Narumi anyway.

"Oh, hello my cute Natsume!" Narumi opened his door to find his _adorable_ student.

Natsume once again grabbed Garnet, making her presence felt by their teacher who spoke:

"You met Garnet…why aren't you in your uniform?"

Then Natsume noticed, this girl was not in the academy's uniform she was also unfamiliar.

"Mr. Narumi, I think you made a mistake with my uniform, it's too short." Garnet tried her best to stay composed and not yell at the teacher in front of her.

"But it isn't, Garnet. It's just right for you."

"Well I refuse to wear it then."

"Sorry Garnet but its part of being a student of this academy." Narumi was still smiling, Garnet had her head held low and Natsume was forgotten. As they stood there, Natsume remembered his intention, he wanted answers.

"Naru, why is she in my floor?"

"Because there are no more other rooms available." This was a lie, but what does he know, Narumi thought.

۞۞۞

"_Okay…where am I supposed to go?_" Mikan was brought to her new school and left, not knowing where her building was. Not many students were there and the air was cold. Deciding on what to do, she shyly approached a random girl.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the High school building is?" She asked the girl with long hair.

"Actually, I'm headed to the high school building myself. Want to come along?" This girl was kind, not like the other girls from the academy.

"If you don't mind, why not?" Mikan answered with a smile.

Together, they walked. Mikan was observing her surroundings at the same time trying to remember the way for future preferences. They were silent until the girl beside her started a conversation.

"Are you new here? What's your name?"

"Yes, I'll be staying for one month. My name is Mikan."

"So your Garnet's exchange partner!"

"I am," she replied.

"Hi! Julienne, Garnet's friend and classmate." Julienne offered her hand and smiled. The rest of their walk was entertaining, spent getting to know one another.

**Classroom**

All eyes were on her when Mikan entered. Not used with the attention, she just smiled. Classes have not yet started; she sat down on Garnet's seat. Glad her seat was away from the teacher. But this did not stop the other students to make fuzz out of her. Not long then, the bell rung, signaling the start of classes. A woman entered, silencing the class. She gave Mikan a soft glance and introduced herself.

"For the new student's benefit, I am Ms. Leila, your Algebra teacher."

Mikan was speechless, she already had the impression all math teachers were scary like Jinno so it was quite a surprise to see her as a teacher. "I'm Mikan, Garnet's exchange partner." She introduced herself, aware of everyone's attention.

Classes ended and for the first time, Mikan loved Math! Everything was clear to her. Ms. Leila was patient, not proceeding to the next topic until everyone was confident about the lesson, her seatmate was kind enough to assist her and her new 'angel' as they call it, was Julienne. Overall, she was enjoying school.

۞۞۞

Her new class was raucous; she can hear it from where she was, on the corner of the room standing like an idiot. She has been standing there and yet none bothered to assist her or at least offer her a seat. Being one of the first students in the room was her habit but she forgot to ask Narumi where Mikan sat. At last, the bell rung and Narumi entered.

"Good morning my dear students! We have a new student today!" Narumi seemed undisturbed by the noisy class who silenced themselves when heard him speak about a new student. Now aware of everyone's undivided attention, he continued: "Unfortunately, she's not yet here…"

Garnet was irritated, 'how oblivious could he get?' she thought. There she was and yet Narumi failed to see her. "I'm here!" Class all looked for the source of the voice. There she was a student they never saw before, simple yet attractive.

"Oh Garnet! You wore the uniform!"

"As if I had a choice. Where is Mikan seated?" She was impatient, uncomfortable with everyone's attention.

"Please introduce yourself." Was Narumi's answer.

She was left with no choice; she walked towards Naumi, stood beside him and began: "I'm Garnet, exchange student partner of Mikan, staying for a month." Some were surprised, they never knew Mikan left, let alone, replaced by another. Hands were immediately raised, having questions on their minds. Before Narumi could call a name, Garnet continued: "That means I stay here and Mikan stays in my old school, a non-alice all-girls' school to be exact. I am a non-alice myself and would live Mikan's life." Half of the hands raised lowered, leaving the other half for Narumi to call.

"What's her star rank?"

"Who will be her partner?"

Narumi answered the rest of the questions for her. "Garnet will be a two-star and since she will live Mikan's life, Natsume will be her partner." Girls in class were furious, but unable to do anything when Natsume placed an arm around her.

"Shut up!" Was all that came from his mouth then he directed her to Mikan's seat, in front of him. The class was once again silenced. 'What was happening?' they thought.

"Uh, that's all for introductions. Bye!" Narumi left, leaving Garnet in her new class. She did not have to wait long for almost immediately, another teacher opened the door. He seemed old and grumpy, with a frog on his shoulder. 'Eww' Garnet thought before she was called.

"Garnet! Stand Up!" The teacher ordered, Garnet saw a smirk on the faces of several girls.

"I am your Algebra teacher Mr. Jinno. I disagree that you were decided to be a two-star right away just because you are an exchange student. Therefore, I will test you. Answer the problem I will write on the board." Garnet smiled, 'So your Jinno…Mikan's nighmare. Let's see what your made of' she was still smiling when she grabbed a piece of chalk and answered the question on the board easily. Jinno did not expect this; after all, that problem was for next month.

"It pays to do advance reading. Right? But not exactly since we had that last year." Garnet was not lying, Wuthering Heights is known for having a high curriculum. She left Jinno a final smile before going back her seat opening her math book to prepare for class.

۞۞۞

Lunch finally arrived, Mikan was almost sorry they had to stop studying. Left with no choice, she opened her bag, grabbed her lunch and began eating. All was fine until she heard Julienne.

"Mikan, would you like to join us?" She offered.

"I might bother you… "

"You won't, come on!"

Julienne sat with several others somewhere among the tables, she was introduced to many of Garnet's friends and made them her friends as well. They had fun. Sharing stories while swapping food, one thing she liked about Wuthering Heights was that there was no discrimination. Of course not entirely, but generally, the school was like a big family. In no time Mikan was again laughing, enjoying the company of her new friends.

۞۞۞

"Why did you help me?" Garnet asked when she and Natsume were left in the room, the bell had rung and all went for the cafeteria. All was wrong for her; he was supposed to be hated, just as Mikan said so.

"Nothing." He placed his feet on top of the table and looked at her.

"I won't take that for and answer."

"Fine, I am trying to make it up, for Mikan."

That explains, seems like he was a good boy after all who was somehow trapped in his own shell, afraid to show his feelings. Thus, Garnet commented: "I'm not Mikan, I know how harsh you were with her and so if you want to make up for it wait for her, not me."

"I was not yet done…"

"Then the floor is all yours."

"You remind me of someone…"

"Who?...Opps, sorry, please continue."

"Myself."

Garnet was silent, how was she similar to this guy in front of her. Well for one thing they were both wary to show how they feel but that did not seem like a good reason. But unknown to her, they had a lot in common. They were both avoiding attention, sarcastic, prefers peace, smart and yet remains unconscious to the blessings they have around them, not to mention having anger management problems.

"I'm not trying to make up for my faults to Mikan by being good to you…its just that if I had a younger sister, I imagine her to be just like you." Natsume has never shared his feelings to anyone even Ruka but then again, Garnet was so much like him and cant help but feel good around her.

Her head was down low when she heard him. She is the eldest and not used to be referred to as the younger. But what many did not know about her was that she has always wanted an older sibling to be with her; someone who will be the one to protect her and not vice-versa. Garnet then looked up, staring at the crimson orbs of Natsume.

"Then let's enjoy this month, older brother."

**Explainations:**

**I know you are gonna kill me if I did not explain Natsume's actions so relax.**

**I will update after I finish my summer reading.**

**Please do review, I do not even know if people read this fanfiction... :)**

**Arya21**

**May 3, 2008 **


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT**

**I WILL NO LONGER CONTINUE THIS STORY!!**

Sorry but I meant what I said. I have various reasons to do so; first, I'm getting bored with it. Second, I don't think anyone reads this story anyway except my reviewer last chapter who is the only reason why I bothered to write this last chapter. Okay, erase, breeze this last chapter. Basically it is my story outline. Fell free to continue it if you like, provided that you ask for my permission, please do.

Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 4--

What's next?--

After what happened last chapter, Alice academy gets a new student. A boy with the name Asriel, bearer of the Dark Alice in other words, the ability to make one's alice weak up to the point it will disappear or make it turn into the dark side. For some unknown reason, he starts to get attracted to Garnet. Watching her every move and never leaving her side. This makes Natsume protective of her adoptive little sister to make sure the new student does not do anything to harm Garnet.

Garnet notices this and voluntarily asks Asriel why he has taken interest with a normal girl like her. He responds that she is not an ordinary girl, she is the bearer of the light alice and she knows it. Garnet denies the fact and defends that he has no proof but Asriel says he has a way to prove it. First was that Garnet stopped wearing her glasses signaling that her power has awakened, second, Natsume has not experienced pain from overuse of his alice since she has arrived. The Light alice is an alice that enables one to make another's alice stronger or turn it to the good side. Without anymore reasons to deny what she has learned, Garnet believes Asriel and informs Narumi about her alice.

Later on, Narumi reveals that the Light and Dark alice are the origin of all alices that came about. They depend on one another like the sun and moon. What makes this alice special is that once the bearers of the Light and Dark alice are together they obtain the power to use all alices known and unknown, making them the strongest persons and future target of the AAO. Though behind all this power is a condition, only Garnet obtains the power during day while Asriel at night. Narumi also starts to fix Garnets papers and attempts to transfer Garnet into a special star and cancels her journey back home to guarantee the safety of the two new targets of the AAO.

Soon after, Mikan returns as an all new person. She starts to excel in class due to the education she got from Wuthering Heights, starts doing missions for the school and accepted by the academy. Her friends were able to appreciate her, realizing when she left how important she is for their class. Also, Mikan came back with a new alice, the stealing alice.

However, this did not help Mikan from the shock she got when she found out about the truth. She narrates that Garnet's family have been looking forward to see her once more. Mikan also notices that Garnet has changed. Though, she is still a friend to her, she seems less lively. Upon discovering about Mikan's new alice, Garnet begs her to steal her alice. With her alice gone, she can go back and trust her alice to Asriel to make him both the Light and the Dark. With understanding, Mikan agrees and Garnet leaves the Academy to go home.

**I'm not going to end it here…don't worry… **

About one month later, Garnet has fully adjusted back to her old life contented and happy. Though time by time she feels incomplete without her alice. One day after school, she finds a letter in her room brought by Hotaru's letter turtle. The letter was from Asriel.

Garnet,

Do you know how much I paid for this invention from the ice queen?! Expensive I tell you!

With this letter is your alice stone which I return. It is rightfully yours, not mine and with the AAO defeated, I no longer need the power which I borrowed from you. I admit, I liked the power but someone has to stop me when the time comes. After all, I am Dark.

We will meet once again; the sun can never hide from the moon. No matter what storm passes by the sun will always meet the moon during daybreak and dusk.

Enjoy your freedom! You are the first person who is able to get away from the grasp of the Academy!

Asriel

PS: Everyone says hi. Your older brother and Mikan are together. Just sharing, for your knowledge.

Garnet saw a sun shaped stone- her stone. With it was a small moon shaped stone from Asriel, to give her more power during day. Thus, everything ended.

**Now I'm done! Sorry if I did not continue!! But please do review this chapter at the very least. I might post a new story but don't get your hopes up…you never know.**

**Arya21**

**May 5, 2008**


End file.
